


Solid Ink

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Furry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sqwydd finds after his brush with a crazy evo he can make his ink solid but only for a short period of time. He wants to show Rex what he can do.
Relationships: Rex Salazar/Sqwydd | Walter
Kudos: 5





	Solid Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Sqwydd was a little nervous. He had asked Rex to meet him, so he can show his ability with his ink. Ever since that Evo gave his nanites a super boost and his ink was able to be solid. Sqwydd had been practicing, and he finally was able to make it solid. Not for long though but for what he had planned he hoped it would be enough.  
  
“Yo Sqwydd what’s up man…?”  
  
“Hey Rex I wanted to show you I think I got the solid ink trick down.”  
  
“That’s so cool Sqwydd!” The two high fived. “Show me what you got.”  
  
Sqwydd’s eyes glowed and he released his ink. The ink covered the ground and it surrounded Rex. “Wow Sqwydd you got it…”  
  
The ink was like a puddle across Rex’s feet. He tried to move his feet but found he was stuck. “Ok can you let me go…?”  
  
“Not yet I have a few more things to show you…” His eyes glowed again and dark tentacles rose up from the ink and wrapped along Rex’s legs. More tentacles rose up from behind Rex and caught his hands and held them above his head. The tentacles lifted Rex into the air. Rex’s shoes and socks were removed by the tentacles.  
  
“Sqwydd this isn’t funny let me down or else…” Rex said blushing. His nanites lit up his arms and Sqwydd moved closer.  
  
“I love you…”  
  
Rex blushed and his nanites flat lined. Sqwydd had a light blush on his cheeks. “I mean it, I’ve loved you for a long time…I’m ok if you think I’m disgusting, just let me have this one moment with you…”  
  
Sqwydd’s eyes glowed again and his tentacles went to work. Rex’s jacket and shirt were pulled off him exposing his lean body. Sqwydd sent his ink tentacle to tease Rex’s nipples they rubbed them and flicked his nipples to full peaks. “Ahh Sqwydd…” Rex shuddered at the feelings that ripped through him. The tentacles were cool to the touch but as they rubbed him it felt amazing.  
  
Rex closed his eyes and tried to sort out his lust filled thoughts but his hormones were going wild. The ink tentacles lowered his pants and underwear in one pull. Rex’s semi hard cock came up and was already leaking pre-cum. The green Evo stared in lust at the object of his desire’s cock twitched in front of him. Sqwydd could hold the tentacles up a bit longer but he wanted Rex fully hard before he played with him.  
  
Ink tentacles came up and started rubbing his balls. “Ohh Sqwydd damn it….” Another tentacle rose up and slid along the crack of his ass.  
  
Rex’s eyes shot open as pressure was applied to his entrance. The cool slightly wet tentacle pushed inside him and he bit back a moan. Pain wracked his body as he was stretched but the cool feeling allowed him to relax slightly. The tentacle seemed content in just wiggling in him only pushing in him as Rex relaxed.  
  
“Ahh Sqwydd what the hell get the tentacle out of my ass…”  
  
“But you got fully hard…” Sqwydd spoke and his hand came up and worked the fully hard length. Rex blushed and closed his eyes again trying to calm himself down. Sqwydd had the tentacles caress Rex’s body gently massaging his muscles. Sqwydd moved up and finding himself drawn.  
  
He licked Rex’s armpit and lapped at it. ‘I’m such a pervert, but I have to do this…’ The taste of Rex’s skin was amazing to the green Evo. The scent of his manliness aroused him and he wanted more. He kissed his way across Rex’s chest pausing only to suck on Rex’s hardened nubs. “Ahh Sqwydd don’t touch my nipples like that…”  
  
‘Ok nipples sensitive good…’ Sqwydd thought before moving on. He started licking Rex’s other pit, his eyes closed focusing only on the taste. ‘It’s so amazing I can’t stop I want more…’ The tentacle in Rex’s ass started moving in and out slowly searching for the sweet spot. After a few thrusts…  
  
“Oh fuck Sqwydd!!”  
  
‘Found it…’ Sqwydd had the tentacle fuck Rex and hit his sweet spot with each thrust. Rex’s body moaned and writhed against the tentacles. His body began to sweat, and Sqwydd took great pleasure in lapping it up. ‘I’m such a perv but Rex is enjoying it…so I have no regrets…’  
  
Sqwydd licked his way down Rex’s delicious body and made it to his prize. Rex’s cock was hard and dripping with pre cum. His musk was so strong it nearly made Sqwydd cum. He stroke Rex’s cock as his tongue teased the sensitive head. He lapped at the weeping slit licking up each drop of pre-cum that formed.  
  
“Your cock’s twitching so much Rex, are you gonna cum?”  
  
Rex said nothing. “I want you to cum in my mouth Rex…”  
  
Rex’s eyes shot open just in time to see Sqwydd strip out of his clothes. ‘Sqwydd’s cock is so hard to…’  
  
Sqwydd went back to work on his desire’s cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on him hungrily, working the sensitive head with his tongue. His hand worked the rest of Rex’s length. He made the tentacle fuck him faster.  
  
“Ah ah ah ah ah Sqwydd fuck ah to much ah ah ah fuck I’m cumming, I’m cumming!!” Rex moaned and came hard his seed firing out like a hose. Sqwydd did his best to swallow it all but the force and potency of it all forced him off the cock cum still fired and his face and hair tentacles got covered in cum. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and licked his lips. Sqwydd shivered as his cock had softened. ‘Shit I didn’t even realize I came…’  
  
He looked at the puddle of his cum that mixed with his ink. It took a few seconds for Sqwydd to realize his ink tentacles were no more and Rex was free. “Sqwydd!” Rex growled cracking his knuckles. The look on his face made Sqwydd eep.  
  
“Rex I’m sorry I…”  
  
Rex kissed him, and Sqwydd’s eyes widened in shock. “Not a bad trick Sqwydd, but I’m not satisfied with that…” He rubbed his still hard cock against Sqwydd.  
  
‘Fuck he’s still hard…’  
  
“Rex does this mean you want me…?”  
  
“I can honestly say your little stunt today ticked me off a bit, but I enjoyed it I wanted more. I wanted to push my hard cock into your tight ass like your tentacle did me…”  
  
Sqwydd shivered and his cock twitched. “You mean it…”  
  
“Yeah I want to fill you right now, fill you with my cock and fuck you so hard you won’t walk for a week.”  
  
“Oh Rex yes please…”  
  
“On your back mi amor…” Rex purred out and Sqwydd shivered. The green Evo obeyed and got on his back and spread his legs. His cock was semi hard and Rex poked it. “Mi amigo pervertido…” Sqwydd blushed.  
  
Rex had saliva and cum as lube as he brought his cock to Sqwydd’s hole. “Rex please I want you so bad…”  
  
“And you will have me…” Rex pushed in, he kept some restraint and pushed in slowly, but he cried tears of joy as Sqwydd’s tight heat squeezed him. ‘It feels like he’s sucking me in!!’  
  
“Rex’s cock so big I feel so full and it’s still pushing into me…”  
  
“Sqwydd…” Rex moaned.  
  
Rex was fully seated inside his lover. Both were panting and sweating the heat of their connection both were burning up. “Rex please move I’m not fragile fuck me!!”  
  
“As you wish mi amada…”  
  
‘Oh he’s doing it again he’s gonna make me go mad…’  
  
Rex started moving no restraint with each thrust going faster and faster. Sqwydd’s sweet spot was found and abused so quickly the Evo’s cock was back to full arousal and leaking with each thrust.  
  
“Sqwydd this is so amazing your ass keeps squeezing me, you really love having my cock in you…”  
  
“Yes I love it, I never expected it to go this far, I never thought you would want someone like me, I’m sorry for…”  
  
Rex kissed Sqwydd to shut him up. “Don’t be sorry…” He started giving hard thrusts. “I.Want.You.Sqwydd.Everything.About.You.”  
  
“Ahh Rex…”  
  
“But.Don’t.Ever.Embarass.Me.Like.That Again!”  
  
“Yes I promise!!”  
  
Rex licked at one of Sqwydd’s hair like tentacles. He had no idea they were so sensitive to the other Evo. Sqwydd shook and moaned as he came his seed sprayed all over his chest and abs. Rex moaned as Sqwydd squeezed him in his release.  
  
“Fuck Sqwydd so tight I’m cumming….” Rex moaned as he came. Sqwydd gasped as he was filled with the Rex’s seed with the same force and intensity. Rex’s cock was the only thing plugging Sqwydd up.  
  
‘So full I’m so full….’ Sqwydd thought as he loved the sticky feeling inside him.  
  
Rex smirked at the look on Sqwydd’s face. ‘He looks so cute covered in my cum…’  
  
Sqwydd was beyond happy. Rex didn’t hate him, and even returned his feelings. “Hey Rex if I promise to not trick you again can we use my solid ink again in the bedroom…?”  
  
“I’ll think about it…” Rex said and Sqwydd hugged him happily.  
  
End


End file.
